theprincessdiariesbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince René
Prince Pierre René Grimaldi Alberto of Italy (b. 1985) is Princess Mia's cousin. Biography Due to socialists running the Italian Royal Family out of Italy, René is no longer allowed to set foot in his native land.The Princess Diaries, Vol. IV: Princess in Waiting René is a freshman at a French Business school during Mia's freshman year. René is staying in Genovia for his winter break, though Mia loathes him. He participates in charity polo and golf matches. When Mia's hat and veil fall into the harbor at the 25th anniversary of Grandpère's death René fishes it out with help from topless sunbathers, who he is later caught with in the pool house. He later disappears with the 20-year-old daughter of the Prime Minister of France, the Prima Ballerina from the Royal Genovian Ballet, and the wife of the Chilean ambassador to Genovia (with whom he was found playing strip-tennis). Grandmère is clearly trying to set Mia and René up, forcing them to pose for photo ops. However, René comes to Manhattan for the second half of his winter break and is intended to be Mia's escort to Contessa Trevanni's Black and White Ball, where Grandmère introduces René as Mia's boyfriend, much to Mia's chagrin and René's apparent surprise. Mia tells Rene that he should ask Bella Trevanni to dance, as she looks miserable, and René offers to get Mia out of the ball so that she can enjoy the rest of her evening with Michael. René e-mails Mia birthday wishes on her 15th birthday.The Princess Diaries, Vol. V: Princess in Pink René spends Christmas at the Genovian palace. He sits next to Lilly Moscovitz, who is also there, at dinner where she insults his family, prompting him to get up and only return when another seat opens up. René spends most of the week avoiding Lilly, but when she is caught with some other royals engaged in a game of Strip Bowling René begins to join before Phillipe stops him. On Christmas day René and Bella Trevanni run off together, which greatly pleases Contessa Trevanni.The Princess Diaries, Vol. VI and a Half: The Princess Present Bella becomes pregnant with a baby girl and Phillipe forces René to marry her (via a bribe). They move to a penthouse on the Upper East Side purchased for them by Contessa Trevanni and decorated by Nancy Weinberger.The Princess Diaries, Vol. IX: Princess Mia René runs for Prime Minister of Genovia against Phillipe. He is running on a platform of increased tourism by allowing chain restaurants such as Applebees to open in Genovia to attract Americans. Contessa Trevanni put up the money for René's campaign. René leads in the polls by a significant margin until a sudden donation of a CardioArm to the Royal Genovian Hospital by Michael Moscovitz and a campaign ad made by Lilly Moscovitz raise Phillipe in the polls and the raise become much tighter. On election day Phillipe wins by a large margin but René is in disbelief and demands a recount, ultimately being forced to accept defeat.The Princess Diaries, Vol. X: Forever Princess René files a cease and desist order just before Mia's coronation, claiming that his son, Morgan Alberto, has a better claim to the throne because of a 23andMe test that shows his DNA is 99% Genovian. He also sends the notice to all the new stations in Genovia. He, Bella, and Morgan stay at the palace and they have Olivia Harrison, Nishi Desai, and Luisa Ferrari watch Morgan while they are in court, though René has to remind Morgan to be nice. They return each day looking happy and take Morgan out to dinner. They lose their court case, as inheritance has always been about more than just blood, and René lost himself any favor by desecrating Rosagunde's crypt. They attempt to leave (without paying their babysitting tab), but Morgan forces them to stay for the coronation.From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Crown Physical Appearance, Personality, and Traits René is extremely self absorbed. He is a womanizer. René smokes, and often smells of smoke. References Category:Characters Category:Grimaldi Family